mayhemmakersfandomcom-20200214-history
Adamant Alliance
The Adamant Alliance is a series of pure clans that only have one claim to fame; accepting 30 defence accounts. The "adamant pure" concept was first recognised when (then leader of Fataity) Charles was seen leading his clan in adamant armour. However, this was quickly rejected as being "the new pure" as the whole pure world knew that it would be a step too far as the heavy attack to combat ratio bonus of pures would be compromised. Even though there had been several 30 defence accounts in several clans, the overall concept of an "adamant pure" did not begin filtering through the boundaries of pure clans until late 2008. After JaGEx took away the wilderness in December 2007, many pures realised that RuneScape was no longer worth playing, and quit. Other pures decided to continue through the clan wars era as normal, persevering through hardship. However, a few pures decided that RuneScape was not worth preserving a "pointless" and "difficult to manage" account anymore. Upon this realisation, they got the required xp for 30 defence. These pures were quickly established as cunts and shunned from as many clans as possible. However, a domino effect was beginning to form. Some smaller, shit clans (such as TLP and EOP) began accepting "addy daddies", causing other smaller shit clans to begin to accept them. This idea snowballed until only two clans were not accepting 30 defence anymore. The legendary Mayhem Makers (AROOOOOOO) and Full of Excuses (Final Ownage Elite). However, in early 2011 FOE caved in to the concept of a "30 def/ turmoil pure", leaving the Mayhem Makers as the undisputed last pure clan. At this point, MM decided they had had enough with the state of the pure world, beginning an epic journey to #1 in both servers, destroying everyone in their path. With consistent 120+ pulls, MM began to form a giant gap between themselves and other pure clans, often being deemed "the untouchable clan". Shit clans such as EoP began to get jealous of the almighty Mayhem Makers, thus attempting to recruit and encourage more "adamant pures". However, this did not work as MM continued to shit on them, week after week. Eventually, EoP began calling other clans to their aid when fighting MM. These clans included (but were not limited to) Final Ownage Elite, The Last Pures and other shit clans that I have forgotten the names of. Thus, the Adamant Alliance was formed, and subsequently destroyed by MM. There is, however, one other pure clan who, like MM share the 'undisputed last clan' rank. They are known as enemy & focus purely in F2P. They are, some may argue, even more pure than mayhem makers, as enemy only accept 1-10 defence accounts. Enemy was formed by IVP, ex-epidemic leader and enemy has swarn never to increase the defence boundaries. Sadly enemy eventually became faggots aswell and not only started to accept 30 defence but unquested 30 defence accounts, and even 35+ defence accounts. Mayhem Makers